


A Little Off the Rail

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [1]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A Little Off the Rail

Stumbling into your mother’s apartment, you froze, only for your still drunk twin to run into you, knocking you to the floor. Shooting him a look, he smirked and chuckled. “You love me.” He sighed, rolling to his back, closing his eyes, and he’d nearly fallen asleep when your mother came to the entry hall.

“ **REALLY**?” She snapped, making you both cringe.

You picked the bridge of your nose, fighting off the vile in your throat. “Morning.”

She shook her head, a displeased look on her face. “Morning? That’s what you have to say?” She sighed. “Go get cleaned up, I expect you both back on that couch in half an hour.”

Both you and your brother groaned, leaning on each other while you made your way to your shared bathroom. “I call shower first.” Your brother said.

“Fine by me.” You rested your head against the closed toilet.

* * *

Once she shut the front door, your mother leaned on it, taking deep breaths. She was fighting with herself on what to do. Neither of you knew the truth about who your father was, and that was for your safety. Did she make the right choice? Rubbing her forehead she felt her stomach tighten at the idea that maybe the both of you would have turned out different if you would’ve had your father in your life.

“Shit.” She muttered, pushing away from the door and moving through the apartment to her room to get her phone. It wasn’t like she had his number, either. She would have to call someone to get him to call her. If he even wanted to speak, as it had been 18 years since they saw each other. Not that she was far from him, his work, or his team mates. She sat down and took a few too many see breaths before making the first call.

Her hands were shaking, and she was terrified of how the rest of the day would go, but knew this had to be done. Her twins needed their father, because clearly she wasn’t able to keep them in line herself.

* * *

Your dark makeup smudged in the shower, and you didn’t care enough to deal with it after. Walking to your room, your towel around your chest, you raised your eyebrow at the sight of your mother pacing her room. “Look, I’m sorry.” You started, only to be met with her hand held up. “Not the time?”

She swallowed and looked at you. “Your father’s on his way.” She told you, making you blink.

“Our…father? The one you never mention? The nameless man from your past?” You asked, confused. “Because you told us you’d never, ever tell us who he is.” Your bare feet moved you into her room.

Your brother walked out of his room, pulling on an old shirt. “What’s going on?” He asked, noting the look on your mother’s face.

Turning, you looked at him in disbelief. “She called our father.”

He blinked and looked at her, voicing everything he was feeling by just his look. “Why now?”

You crossed your arms. “Did he contact you?”

She shook her head. “I had to make some calls, but I contacted him.” She told the two of you. “Y/N, go get dressed. He’ll be here any minute.” With that, she moved around you, towards the kitchen.

You glanced at your brother before going to do as she said. Your senses were on high and you suddenly felt nervous. You quickly shrugged it off and told yourself you had no one to impress, especially him.

* * *

When your father knocked, it sounded much like the police. Letting you know that he wasn’t happy. You were lounging on the couch with your brother, him mostly asleep, and you were eating some chips while channel surfing. You glanced over when your mother hurried to the door. “Clint…” She breathed.

“What’s the emergency? We don’t talk for 18 years, and you call me freaking out?” He snapped.

She swallowed but held her head high. “I thought it was time for you to help…” She stepped aside to indicated he should walk in.

You slapped your brother awake just in time as you sat up. He jerked a bit as he shot you a look before he heard the footsteps. Both looking over, you stared at the unhappy looking man. “You’ve got to be shitting me.” You muttered, your eyes going to your mother. “He’s our father?!” You shouted, standing up.

Your brother was instantly by your side, equally as shocked. “You’re fucking Clint Barton.”

Clint’s eyebrows went up at that, his gaze following theirs. “Care to explain to me what the hell she’s talking about?” He asked your mother.

“In all our lives you couldn’t mention that he’s a damn Avenger?!” You motioned to him.

Your brother’s jaw was tight as he shook his head. “Nice. Real nice, mom.”

Your mother looked slightly ashamed. “These are your children, Clint.” She looked at him. “Twins.”

Clint blinked and turned to you and your brother, eyeing you both as if he didn’t believe her. “Twins?” He ground out. “How old are you?” He asked.

“Seventeen.” You snapped, crossing your arms over your chest.

“They’re the reason I vanished.” Your mom breathed

You brother scoffed. “If he gave a shit, he has his rich friends who could have easily found you. Clearly you bailing on him was for the best.” He glared at Clint before walking out of the living room, and down the hall to his room, slamming his door for good measure.

You narrowed your eyes at the man who was your father and stepped up next to him. “I don’t know why Mom called you, but I’d like you to know we’ve done just fine without you.” You spat, turning on your heel to follow your twin.

“As you can see, they’re a little off the rail.” Your mother looked away.

“Did I smell _beer_?” He asked, looking at her. “And why the hell didn’t I know about them? Why the hell wasn’t I allowed to be in their lives?”

“It was best for them.” She defended. “I didn’t need a target on their back because I slept with an Avenger.”

Clint shook his head, anger and hurt on his face. “Would I have ever known if they weren’t like this?” He asked, his eyes locked on hers.

She set her jaw. “No.” She said honestly. “With you fighting and doing training, I figured some of that would do them some good. But I don’t need all your Avenger buddies knowing about this.”

“So, you want me to hide my kids away? I’m here as a trainer? They aren’t dogs! It’s one way or the other. I’m in their life, and they’re in mine…or I walk out that door.” He hated saying it, but he refused to ‘train’ the two of you.


End file.
